Rialy Vazquez
Rialy Vazquez or Sonneillon is a fictional character in The Last Sin,She is a high ranking demon and sub-leader of the demonic extremist group named Diablo.And is a antagonist for most of the demon arc. Appearance Rialy is a moderately tall girl with light blonde hair and light brown eyes that changes to a sunken dark with a ring of yellow and a yellow iris upon her demonic presence which is detected within the story by other characters.Her eye change corresponded to her high position in hell .Rialy wears a tattoo on her arm,affiliated with the extremist demon group Diablo.She is first seen wearing a black tanktop,a blue-ish jean jacket on top and a pair of arm and hand gloves with zippers.She also wears black leather shorts,a belt secured with a communicator,leggings and black boots. Ability and Weapons Hazen Blaze~Rialy's ability allows her to manipulate Nuclear Forces to her will.She is able to project enormous amount of radiation into an entire field at once.With Hazen Blaze Ria is able to utilize near infinite abiltes associated with electro magnetism,heat,and radiation essentially able to vaporize almost anything that is within vicinity.Ria can also use nucleosynthesis.Her power is shown to have vaporize an entire town. 'Mal Fracture Chernoby'l~ Rialy's weapon;It takes on the form of two guns Cher and Nobyl * Meltdown~ * Isomer~ * Geiger~ * Gamma Personality Description Rialy or Ria is the sub-leader of Diablo.A extremist demon group bent on brutalizing humanity.She is first seen escorting Sophia to the Embassy in using him to blow up the Embassy and cause chaos.However the plan didn't work out to well after Raika arrives at the scene and detoxes Sophia who went out on a blind rampage shortly after Ria activates the Mal Fracture.Ria interrupts Raika and the two fight until Sophia regains consciousness and shoots Ria.Stunning her just enough for the two to escape.Ria flees the scene,but was stopped by guards in her frustration Ria unleashes Hazen Blaze and vaporizing the guards.She flees just as angels comes around the corner.She then runs back to the group where she informs the leader about Raika's reappearance.The leader praises her for this but gives her a punishment for ultimately losing Sophia and failing the mission.Leading to Rialys grudge against Sophia and Raika for what has happened. Like many of the Diablo members who was established into the faction shortly after the real Lucifer's departure. Rialy seemed disappointed of what the real Lucifer had become.Feeling that because of his rejection to the power that demons had sincerely lost purpose and only feeds on the chaos they cause after going rogue.Already in chaos,Hell was dominated by the stand-in Lucifer whom almost every demon betrayed by forming factions eventually rising and imprisoning the stand-in.However shortly after civil war broke out between the factions of hell on who should rule Hell as a whole.The older members of hell seemed to vote for finding the true Lucifer and have him retake Hell with side benefits.However the younger members seemed to enjoy their newfound freedom.This clash ultimately declared a major conflict between the generations creating alliances.Diablo's members were opposed by many rival groups,some hunting Sophia down to bring Lucifer back while others are intending to have their freedom and instead wants to kill him or some preferring to imprison and torture him.In a right the older members saw through the impending threat the angels have gathered to protect humanity.And without Lucifer,perceived their defeat if they can't bring him back to fight Michael who is within Suzen.While Michael already locking in, destroyed many of the younger groups. Rialy suggested to the leader to gather and form bigger alliances,or kill rejecting factions so that they can gain power.Unknown to the angels Diablo and other 'Elder Factions" had bigger plans,finding Lucifer and using his connection to find Lucius,most likely already knowing who he is currently in the body of. Gallery Hi.jpg|Manga Version Rialy